Feeling the Cold Shoulder
by 1996thomas
Summary: When Donia and Kennan struggle at their last private meeting what will happen, especially when Aislinn has to step in to pick up the peices for them, meanwhile trying to balance Seth.....Takes place after Fragile Eternity. DoniaXKennan & AislinnXSeth


**Disclaimer:**** Melissa Marr is sole owner of the characters and story of this fan fiction.**

This is my 2nd fanfic, so please review and tell me what you guys are thinking about it. Also if you haven't read Fragile Eternity yet you probably shouldn't read this, unless you don't care too much about spoilers.

**Feeling the Cold Shoulder**

_-Donia's POV-_

Donia strode into the ally behind the Crow's Nest, her light clothing fluttering in the November air. She felt strong, the power of winter embracing her. She stepped over a puddle and it froze, the ice made a crackling sound as the spell weaved across the water.

"What is it you called me here for, Keenan?" She asked, gritting her teeth_. Why can't he just leave me alone for once?_

"Ah, Don you have arrived," Keenan said, his skin having a slight shine to it, after all he was the embodiment of summer.

"Don't act as though you could not sense me from hundreds of feet away. Your court may have become stronger since Seth became powerful fey, but your court is still feeble compared to that of the winter." Her voice was brisk and coarse.

Keenan did not respond. His swagger could only take him so far.

Donia knew what she was saying was true. Even though Aislinn was not focusing her affection towards Keenan, the fact that Seth was now a powerful faerie gave their court a bit more of an edge than when Aislinn was with a human.

"That's why I came to talk to you, Don." Keenan's emotions began to flare. "I still love you no matter how much I'm drawn to Aislinn."

Donia couldn't hold back her feelings, "Bullshit!" Ice exploded from under her feet and covered the walls of the alleyway. "Don't you dare give me that crap! Just stop lying to me Keenan. Can't you just be straight with me for once? You owe me that much." She sighed, trying to crush the tears that threatened to fall. "You don't care for me. I see the way you look at Aislinn, whether she's with Seth or not…" she sniffed, avoiding meeting his gaze, "you still love _her_ more than me, I can see it in your eyes." She spat. "Just leave me the hell _alone_!"

Thunderstorms began to flash in Kennan's eyes, "Don, why do you have to be like this…so…so stubborn."

"Why I'm stubborn? A few weeks ago you and Aislinn actually tried dating, whether I was still her or not. You don't love me. You pity me. I'm fed up of you treating me like I'm some sort of slut. Stop playing games with my heart!" She had finally said it, and she couldn't take it back. She had revealed her true feelings for him.

"Don, don't think that way…please. I do love you," Keenan looked at her with solemn eyes as her words shattered through his every barrier; like torture. She was breaking him. Every word a punch to his pride and every look sent daggers to his heart. He could take down many warriors in battle, earning a few scrapes of his own, but this? No, nothing could compare to it. _Nothing._

Icy tears began to drop from Donia's eyes. She knew what she had with Keenan was over. Although she was the Winter Queen, she couldn't control her emotions. It was like they were in control of her, and she hated it. She was helpless.

Keenan was right in front of her in an instant. He brought his finger up to Donia's cheek, banishing away her sorrows. The tears began to fizzle and steam until they were nothing but water vapor. "Don, please," he lowered himself till he was standing at Donia's height right in front of her, just inches away from her face.

Even though what they used to have was over, she couldn't help herself. It was instinct. She leaned forwards and steam flew from her lips as they met Keenan's. Keenan was relit with passion he ran his hands through Donia's hair.

Burns began to cover her lips, but she could barely feel them; she was too caught up in the moment to notice. She raised her head and Kennan began to brush his lips against her collarbone. She tried not to call out in pleasure, fearing other fey would hear her. Keenan began to reach his hands at the clothing covering Donia's chest. Donia wrapped her hands in Keenan's shirt, but then reality hit her. She shoved Keenan away. "I will not stoop to your level," she called out and began to run from the alleyway.

"Wait, Don," Keenan cried out, running after her.

Donia fled as fast she could, she was overly embarrassed. What had come over her? Why had she done that? Was it the fact she had not touched him in months or was it her sudden withdrawal from him?

_-Kennan's POV-_

Keenan stood there speechless. Donia left him after it was her choice to kiss him, he knew he couldn't meet her again until Winter Solstice, or else if she got angry, she could kill him.

Donia had once again led him on. It hurt him more every time in-between her and Aislinn; he could never be complete again. Aislinn finally gave him a chance, but he couldn't leave Donia. _You've certainly dug yourself into a hole now haven't you?_ Keenan imagined what Donia's lips had felt on his ice cold, but there was hidden warmth in them: love. She _loved_ him. But with Aislinn, the other commander of his heart, her lips held no secrets. For everything was already there; out in the open but there was no love only uncertainty. She had her love, Seth.

Her summers touch was so delicate to him. He was simply entranced by it; the warmth of it. It was right. But, Donia…sweet Donia. There was no other mortal or faerie like her. She enthralled him and yet infuriated him at the same time. She was the mystery he felt destined to solve.

He sighed, hopelessly confused by his hearts desire, and then began his retreat home. On his way he passed through the park. The summer girls danced and spun even at this midnight hour. Their wispy clothes flew through the air as they frolicked about.

"Kennan, would you like a dance?" Siobhan asked throwing her hand out as if they were already dancing.

_I have to be their Summer King. I must lead as though I am the sun._ "Of course, Siobhan," Kennan said with a sudden giggle in his voice. His skin began to brighten and sunlight began to shine under it as they twirled through the park. No words were spoken as they danced, they didn't need to; the dance said it all. Siobhan's many skirts shifted and ripples flew through her clothes.

"I cannot remember the last time we danced," Siobhan said, beginning to revel in the night.

The rest of the summer girls began to close in on them, providing a patch of sunlight in the darkness of the night. Siobhan's vines began to work their way across to Kennan's hands.

"Come with me, Kennan," Siobhan's wispy voice brushed against him.

Kennan gazed over at the loft, casting it a longing gaze that was when he saw Aislinn walking out hand-in-hand with Seth. Then he remembered, she'd volunteered to go to the meeting about the High Court's new "son", so Kennan could see Donia.

"I must go." Kennan kissed Siobhan on the cheek and left her standing there flushed as he walked over to Aislinn.

_-Aislinn's POV-_

Aislinn looked at the ground as she felt Seth's gaze piercing her. There was something different about Seth since he became a faery. He still loved her the same and she loved him, after they sorted out what happened with Kennan. Aislinn squeezed Seth's hand as she thought more about the subject. The thing was, he just wasn't as passionate; he was balanced like Sorcha, _too_ much like Sorcha. He was as into it as before, when he kissed her, when he…touched her, she blushed and looked up at him.

His gaze was just as loving as before, his smile the same, she loved him whether he was faery or human, and Kennan couldn't take that away no matter what season it was. "Seth thanks for coming today, and helping me out."

"Well, I had to come"—this was the new, fair Seth—"Though I'd do anything for you." His lazy grin overwhelmed his face, referring back to his old ways – to when he was human.

Aislinn reached up and grasped his face in her hands, she was thankful no matter how passionate she was about him now that he couldn't be harmed by her. He leaned in and brushed his lips softly against hers.

"Hello, Aislinn," Kennan sounded from behind Seth.

She immediately let go of Seth and returned to being the Summer Queen. "Hello Kennan, what is it?" She sounded unpleasant and a bit distort.

"We need to talk about," Kennan thought of his words careful before saying them in front of Seth, "The Winter Court, they're being intolerable."

Aislinn caught the hint. "Oh," she looked longingly at Seth. "Do we have to talk about this right now," her hand brushed across Seth's chest.

"Yes, it's quite urgent," Kennan said while starring down Seth.

Aislinn grabbed Seth's shoulder and turned him to face her, "I'll see you later at your place"—she stood on her tip toes and kissed him—"And maybe we can have a chat of our own."

"Or not," Seth whispered, the cool metal of his lip ring grazing against her ear.

_He still has passion_, she thought excited.

Seth flew down the street as Aislinn and Kennan returned to the loft. They walked through the flourishing loft, birds chirped and the room was filled with the heady aroma of lavender and daisies. Keenan opened the door to the study; Aislinn walked in and made herself comfortable in one of the leather chairs in front of Kennan's desk.

"Things did not go well with Donia tonight." Keenan looked down and his papers on his desk, ashamed.

"It's okay you'll have another try."

Kennan didn't buy it he continued to scan through his papers.

"Maybe I can talk to her," Aislinn began to say, already knowing Kennan's response.

"No, not with winter approaching and Donia furious like this. Above that, remember last time you tried to talk to her she _stabbed_ you. She may love me but she is still a winter fey."

"Then what do you want me to do?" She asked starting to grow irate.

"I don't know!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the desk.

Aislinn jumped back in her seat trying to ignore the fact that the thunder storms now filled the scent of the room and Kennan's eyes.

Kennan swore under his breath, "Sorry Aislinn it's just, I want her…love her so much and it never gets through to her. Some where down below her chilly surface I know she loves me but she wont let me it's frustrating," Kennan sighed heavily.

An idea formed in Aislinn's head, "I've got this all under control," she smiled as warmth blossomed to the surface of her skin_. The sooner he's off my back the sooner I can be with Seth, he belongs with Donia_. Aislinn thought this soundly as she stood up and made her way out of the study.

"Wait Ais—" Kennan began to stand up.

"See you tomorrow at school Kennan," she said as she waved over her shoulder.

The cold air nipped at her as she walked out of the loft, trailed by four rowan men. It was already November, only a month until Christmas; that was Aislinn's one possibility for Kennan and Donia. If they didn't get on better ground soon, the winter fey may start to become more aggressive towards the summer fey, and Aislinn didn't need that-- especially this early in her reign.

Music from the Crow's Nest boomed out, causing the air to shake near Aislinn. The tune was strangely inviting, though her rowan men cringed at the sound. A line stretched down the block. Business was booming especially since it was Sunday night.

Aislinn snuck down the shortcut to Seth's house through the alleyway. She ran as fast as she could to Seth's. She was excited to see him. In a few seconds she was there, starring at Seth's train cars. The lights shone from the inside; enticing her with every moment. "I'm fine guys, I'll be here with Seth," she said to the rowan men as they began to walk away, back down the street.

Seth opened the door before Aislinn could even knock a second time.

"Hey, how was the meeting?" Seth raised his eyebrow as he let her inside.

"Kind of boring, but very important at the same time," Aislinn plopped down on the couch and patted the spot next to her.

Seth picked Boomer up off of the couch and put him in his terrarium before sitting down. Once he sat down Aislinn laid her head on his should and snuggled next to him.

Aislinn wrapped her arms around Seth and sat down on his lap. She kissed him as he put one hand on her back to hold her steady. Aislinn's breath began to catch in her throat. Her cell phone began to vibrate in her back pocket. _Oh no! I forgot about Grams._ Aislinn pushed back against Seth. "It's Grams," she murmured as she pulled her cell phone out. "Hello?"

"Aislinn, where are you?" Her voice sounded a bit ragged.

"I'm at Seth's," she said almost nonchalant.

"You get home right now!" Grams commanded.

She may be the Summer Queen but Grams still controlled her, for the most part. "Okay…bye." Aislinn closed her phone. She hugged Seth before leaving. "See you tomorrow."

"You need me to walk you home?" Seth asked casually.

Aislinn didn't even have to think before saying her response, "Yes"—she reorganized her self—"Yes that would be nice."

Seth threw on his winter coat and opened up the door for Aislinn to walk out. Snow flakes began to fall as he walked outside, hand-in-hand with Aislinn.

End Note: If you have a spare moment, can you let me know what you think? All constructive comments are highly valued. I'm thinking of making this a trilogy.


End file.
